Question: Rewrite the fraction as a decimal. $\dfrac{33}{25}=$
Answer: $ \dfrac{33}{25}$ represents $33 \div 25 $. ${2}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ $\text{How many times does }25\text{ go into }{33}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ $-$ ${8}$ ${33}\div25={1}\text{ with a remainder of }{8}$ ${0}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Write in a decimal and a zero.}$ $\text{How many times does }25\text{ go into }{80}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ $-$ ${5}$ ${80}\div25={3}\text{ with a remainder of }{5}$ $\text{How many times does }25\text{ go into }{50}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${50}\div25={2}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ \dfrac{33}{25} =1.32$